


Gimme More

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Saiyan’s Goddess [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Japanese Rope Bondage, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: A vinyette scene of Bulma and Vegeta’s sexual escapades.Kink: Shibari with Hard Domme and WhippingSuggested by @MeowMinola
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Saiyan’s Goddess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Gimme More

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You know what? I’m in the mood for some kinky smut tonight. Enjoy!
> 
> Artist: Britney Spears

He stood in the center of the room, all of their eyes watching, as sweat beaded along his shoulder blades. 

The signature flame of hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, hugging against his scalp.

Those black eyes, normally scowling, were closed behind a red mask. Only his lips - half-hanging open from the quick pants he was breathing - were showing.

Tight ropes crossed two and fro across his caramel skin, zig-zagging from left to right with a center piece running the length of his spine. 

He was immobile in front of a crowd of strangers.

His limbs screamed for relief from the stationary position as she - his woman - closed in.

_Click._

_Click.._

_Click..._

Ruby pumps and a matching mask taunted him as their eyes met. 

A mischievous glint flickered in her gaze.

His brain melted into a fog.

The glass in her hand glittered for a moment as it twirled through the dim light before it’s attached braid sung through the air and landed clean against his skin with a resounding crack. 

He gasped.

A sharp sting sprung from his shoulder.

Blood flooded to his member.

Another swing; his left calf felt a kissing pain.

Vegeta shuddered, a flush dawning his cheeks.

The crowd was forgotten.

He remained focused on her eyes.

Unmoving. 

Submitting

“Yes, goddess...”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
